


hours at a time

by wrennette



Series: opening up [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, M/M, Mild humiliation kink, PWP, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Xenophilia, cameos by the rest of the Ghost crew, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: The waiting is the hardest part.





	hours at a time

**Author's Note:**

> i've decided to use sasha as kallus' nickname because 1. it's so incongruous and that makes me giggle, and 2. the only person i ever knew in real life who spelled their name alexsandr used sasha as their nickname, great guy, excellent drummer.
> 
> direct sequel to [a more than mutually beneficial arrangement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653493)
> 
> will there be more in this series? idk! i'm still pretty new to rebels, so i'm still figuring stuff out.

Kallus bit back a moan as he shifted on his chair, trying to keep his mind on his work. Zeb would be back that evening from a supply run with the Ghost crew, and Kallus couldn’t wait to see him. Since becoming intimate, Kallus found himself searching for any and every excuse to be with his lover, even if sometimes they only had time enough for a quick embrace as they passed on another on their way to separate missions. 

In anticipation of seeing Zeb though, Kallus had begun preparing himself when he got up that morning, washing up with more care than usual and then sliding a small plug inside. The set of graduated plugs were new, a surprise for his lover that he hoped Zeb would enjoy. At lunch, he’d fingered himself open wider, then slowly eased in a larger plug. There were two more in the set, and Kallus planned to be stretched around the largest one before Zeb got back. 

While Kallus loved the way Zeb prepared him, fucking him open on a set of increasingly large dildos, he was almost unbearably aroused by the idea of making himself open and ready for his partner. He loved the care Zeb took with him, as if Kallus, who was so used to being the larger and more dominant partner, was in need of delicate handling. But he also wanted Zeb to be able to just bend him over and take him, to fully trust in Kallus’ strength and readiness. The prolonged fullness of being stretched on the plugs for hours at a time felt damned good too, although it was hell on his attention span. His mind just kept circling back to how open he felt, and how incredible it was going to feel when Zeb finally fucked him. 

Almost as soon as he was off the clock, Kallus went back to his bunk and stretched himself wider, slicking the next plug copiously before easing it in. He moaned softly as the girth pressed him open, knowing it wasn’t even close to the thickness of Zeb’s cock. Kallus wore that plug for about an hour before returning to his bunk and carefully replacing it with the largest of the set. While still not as thick as Zeb, it was quite large, and Kallus knew he couldn’t wear it for long without embarrassing himself. 

The rest of the evening would be a test of Kallus’ control. He could feel the massive penetration with every move, every breath. He felt like everyone could tell, everyone knew he was wide open for Zeb, wet and ready to be fucked. Every time someone glanced at him, a tangled wash of lust and shame went through him. Did they know, a quiet part of him would wonder, did they see how desperate he was to be in Zeb’s arms?

The Ghost arrived just as Kallus thought he’d go mad with need. He waited back a little, but then Zeb was coming down the ramp, and little gods he looked good. Tired, but good, and when he saw Kallus - Kallus flushed when he saw how Zeb’s body language changed, the weariness dropping away. They were both, Kallus thought, impossibly obvious. Nevertheless, Kallus had to grin, crossing to greet Zeb. 

“Sasha,” Zeb greeted, sweeping Kallus into a warm embrace and rubbing their cheeks together. 

“Zeb,” Kallus returned, his voice coming out low and breathy, even as his face flushed. No one save Zeb had called him Sasha in years, and it thrilled him to have that little spoken intimacy. Zeb’s big hand cupped Kallus’ bottom possessively, and Kallus mewled helplessly as the plug shifted inside him. A low growl rumbled up out of Zeb’s chest, letting Kallus know he felt the solid toy pressed between his lover’s cheeks. 

“You’ve got yourself all open and ready for me, haven’t you?” Zeb asked, and Kallus nodded, feeling like he might actually spontaneously combust between his raging need and the burning humiliation. Zeb’s hand tightened on his ass, and that was all the warning Kallus needed. Zeb lifted him with a single arm, sending another lance of lust racing through Kallus. He raised his legs, gripping Zeb’s waist with his thighs. 

“So ready for you Zeb,” Kallus confessed, his voice nearly gone. “Started stretching myself for you this morning, need you so much.” 

“Ashla,” Zeb cursed, nuzzling into Kallus’ neck to mouth gently at the soft skin. 

“Missed you,” Kallus said, rubbing his cheek against Zeb’s broad shoulder. 

“Missed you too Sasha,” Zeb growled. 

“Zeb, come on!” Sabine shouted from the entry into base, and Zeb looked down at his lover. 

“Duty first,” Kallus reminded, but his voice was still breathless with need. 

“I think you like that, don’t you? Being open for me,” Zeb said, lust sparking in his green eyes. Kallus flushed again, because Zeb had it pretty spot on, and knew it. “All day huh? All day open on your toy, thinking about how I was going to be able to just spread your legs and fuck right into you when I got back.” Kallus moaned, loving how well Zeb knew him, how well Zeb knew how to tease him. “But you also knew I’d need to debrief, want to say hello to the others, eat. It’s going to be at least an hour before I can bend you over, and you’ll just have to wait, won’t you, wet and open and so desperate for my cock.” 

“I - I can control myself,” Kallus gasped out, as much to himself as to Zeb. 

“I know you can,” Zeb said confidently, “you’re so good Sasha.” Kallus nearly came at that, keening softly as he desperately restrained himself. “Can you walk if I put you down?” Zeb asked, not entirely teasing. Kallus flushed, but nodded, loosening his legs from around Zeb. “Good,” Zeb said, kneading Kallus’ ass and jostling the toy as he set him down. Even once Kallus had his feet under him, he clung to Zeb a little longer, trying to regain his control. “Okay?” Zeb asked. 

“I’m good Zeb,” Kallus promised breathlessly, forcing himself to step back a bit despite that all he wanted was to press close and hump against Zeb until he made a mess of them both. They’d played a fair bit with testing Kallus’ limits, and he was nowhere near as desperate as they’d worked him up to on occasion. He was still incredibly horny though. 

“Alright then, let’s get the boring shit over with so you can properly welcome me home,” Zeb said, and guided Kallus back into the base, his hand resting large and warm on the upper swell of Kallus’ ass. Kallus nodded silently, not trusting himself to say anything coherent. If he opened his mouth, he’d probably just beg Zeb to take him. While it was no secret around the base that he and Zeb were together, that wasn’t exactly the sort of reputation he wanted to cultivate. So he kept his mouth shut and tried not to lean too much into Zeb, despite that he wanted to climb back up into his arms.

Debriefing was thankfully routine, and then it was on to the mess for a bite to eat. Kallus squeaked, then flushed profusely when Zeb tugged him down into his lap, nuzzling at his neck and face. Kallus debated pushing him away for a split second, than just tilted his head back to give Zeb the access he wanted, stifling a needy moan when Zeb lipped at his throat. 

“Zeb,” Kallus gasped as he felt Zeb’s teeth against his skin. “Wait, please Zeb.” Zeb pulled away, and it took a moment, but then his ears pinned back as he realized they were still very much in public. 

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about big guy,” Sabine said gently. “We’re all glad you’ve got someone to come back to.” 

“Doesn’t mean we want to see it though,” Ezra teased.

Kallus flushed at that, hoping he hadn’t embarrassed his lover. But he was well aware of how needy he already was - if Zeb had kept biting at his neck, he probably would have come in his pants, and he’d never been very good at keeping quiet during orgasm. It was something Zeb liked a lot, making Kallus whine and mewl and beg. But the mess hall wasn’t exactly the place for that. 

Fast running out of patience himself, Zeb wolfed down his meal, exchanged a few words with the others, and then rose, startling a yelp out of Kallus, who he simply lifted with him. Ezra and Sabine chortled, but Zeb was already halfway across the room before they explained to Kanan just what was so funny. Zeb strode through the corridors, clearly on a mission, Kallus cradled against his chest. They got a few odd looks, but Kallus was beyond caring.

Slamming into their room, Zeb settled Kallus onto the bunk, then began stripping. Kallus moaned softly, but followed suit. Since he had just been around base, Kallus was wearing fewer layers - and no armour - so he got naked first. Once he was bare, he teased himself, one hand brushing over his nipples while the other rubbed his stretched rim around the end of the plug. 

“Ashla,” Zeb growled, staring at the thick base of the toy holding Kallus open. “Pull it out, nice and slow,” he directed. “Let me see how stretched you are.” 

Kallus moaned, but complied, carefully beginning to ease the plug free. The neck was fairly wide, but the bulb was even thicker, and soon Kallus was whimpering as he stretched open around the massive girth. He had to stop a few times, breath hitching, wanting the toy out so Zeb could push in but knowing that he couldn’t hurry, that if he tore himself there’d be no sex until he healed. Finally he reached the widest part. He clenched eagerly as the toy narrowed back down, and had to pause again, keening. His fingers slipped on the base, and he moaned loudly as the plug dropped away, leaving him wide open and aching to be filled. 

“Please, please,” Kallus begged, hooking his fingers against his slick rim and spreading himself wide. 

“So kriffing desperate for me,” Zeb growled and gently pushed Kallus’ legs into position so his knees were up near his shoulders, hole presented for Zeb’s use. Zeb licked his lips, shifting his cock into position. Below him, Kallus moaned as the tip of Zeb’s cock brushed over his pucker. Kallus shifted his hands, holding his knees where Zeb had positioned him. Zeb grinned, taking hold of his cock and stroking a couple times, rubbing the head over Kallus’ fluttering rim.

“Please Zeb,” Kallus moaned, trying to push himself onto Zeb’s cock. “Please, need you.” 

“Tell me.” 

“So empty Zeb,” Kallus said, breath hitching. “Need you to fill me up, feels so good when you’re inside me, can’t get enough of you, please - please Zeb, need you,” he begged. Kallus knew Zeb liked how he sounded, his crisply accented voice begging to be fucked. Zeb let out a low growl, but slowly began to push in. The head of his cock was about the same size as the average human male’s, and the shaft got thicker closer to the base. Kallus keened, back bowing as he was stretched open, this time with the hot length of Zeb’s cock.

“That what you need?” Zeb asked gently when he was about half way in. Kallus let out a wordless cry of affirmation. “So good for me,” Zeb praised, knowing how much Kallus liked that. Kallus whinged, and Zeb let up a bit so that he could rock back a little on Zeb’s cock, eager for more. “You take it so well, so open for me,” Zeb murmured, bending over to nip gently at Kallus’ shoulder. “So good Sasha, almost there,” he promised and pushed in a little further. Showering Kallus in praise, he eased in until he was sheathed to the hilt. 

“Zeb,” Kallus moaned, letting his arms fall back down on the mattress. 

“I have you sweetheart,” Zeb promised. “Arms around my shoulders now.” Kallus shuddered, but complied, knowing what Zeb intended. Zeb’s hands slid down his sides, and then he was lifted onto Zeb’s lab. Somehow, he managed to slide down Zeb’s cock a little further, Zeb sinking in even deeper. Overcome by the stretch and stimulation, Kallus let out a broken sob and came, clinging to Zeb as he was wracked with orgasm. “Kriff,” Zeb swore, clutching Kallus as close as he could, hips moving in unconscious little thrusts as Kallus clenched and came around him.

“Use me,” Kallus breathed when he could string the words together. “Need you Zeb, please.” 

“Repressed Imperial,” Zeb growled fondly, dragging his teeth lightly up Kallus’ neck and then nipping at his earlobe. Kallus huffed, because it wasn’t entirely untrue. Taking a deep breath, Zeb shifted his hold so his hands spanned Kallus’ waist, then began slowly fucking up into him. Kallus moaned, clenching around the deep penetration. It wasn’t long before Zeb was fucking harder and faster, the last of his control lost as he pounded into Kallus. 

With a low roar, Zeb came, clutching Kallus against his chest. Kallus let out a low, pleased sound as he felt Zeb latch, then the wet heat of his release. Zeb just knelt there, panting, for a long time. They both knew that neither of them could move until Zeb’s barb slipped free. They both also knew how much they enjoyed this post-coital closeness and intimacy.

“That was an excellent idea,” Zeb murmured, lipping at Kallus’ neck and shoulders. Kallus let out a low sound of agreement, resting his head on Zeb’s shoulder. 

“Missed you,” Kallus said quietly. “Know you weren’t gone that long, but I _do_ miss you when you’re gone.” 

“I missed you too Sasha,” Zeb rumbled, one hand holding Kallus firmly in position, the other rubbing over Kallus’ exposed skin. “Need to have more missions you get to ride along.”

“I’d like that,” Kallus murmured. He shifted slightly, moaning as the movement shifted Zeb’s barb inside him. 

“Easy, easy,” Zeb urged, hands tightening on Kallus’ bottom. Kallus nuzzled close, fingers running through Zeb’s soft fur. A few more minutes, and Zeb could slowly, carefully ease free. Kallus whimpered at the loss, clinging to Zeb. “I have you,” Zeb promised, and Kallus nodded, letting Zeb tuck him in and curl around him. 

“Yours,” Kallus agreed sleepily, pulling one of Zeb’s hands close and kissing his palm, then letting his exhaustion pull him under.


End file.
